2014.03.06 - Last Adjustment of Plans
Among those who are part of the 'hero network' it's no secret that there have been numerous plans bubbling to the surface about dealing with Darkseid. Everyone who is capable has been chipping in. Even people with questionable backgrounds and thought of in that murky grey area as 'anti-heroes' have been jumping in to get a piece. However, around the Academy of Tomorrow, the one who is easily up to his hips in it is Tony. So when Julie Power aka Lightspeed of the Power Pack and TA at the Academy approaches Tony about assisting, Tony's willing to put her with the one that can figure out where best to utilize her - Wonder Woman. So Tony pulls up to the Themysciran Embassy in one of his fleet of super sportscars, and gets out with Julie. If anyone can get facetime with Diana, it's him. ---- While Julie values her secret ID quite much, there are already quite some people who know her double life - not only her siblings, but having to keep up the masquerade in the academy needed to tell at least one or two people, which incidently was Tony. As she got out of the car with him, she were in civil clothes, wearing a big pair of sunglasses to evade possible press that might try to keep dibs on Tony or the embassy. "So I'm going to meet her? You know, she was one of the heroes that had been there when I was a kid... I guess I even had some pyjamas with her logo." ---- Diana has, in fact, thrown her recruitment net out far and wide. As heroes she has never met before step forward and offer to help, offer allies and resources, she has been remarkably pragmatic about accepting their aid. This fight is as much about protecting the planet as it is about anything else - the restoration of Kal-El or the redemption of Jon-El included. When Stark's car pulls up outside the gate, a messenger is sent running to fetch the Ambassador. She has left word that she is to be interrupted whenever a hero or League member shows up. Thus, she pulls herself from a meeting with her advisors and makes her way from the offices to the main reception hall, with its impressive pillars and statuary. Her steps on the wide, curving staircase are swift, yes, but they are not hurried - the distinction found in her purposeful manner. "Mr. Stark," she greets the billionaire and fellow Leaguer evenly. Her expression is pleasant, yes, but there is the hint of business behind it. She's not the sort, really, Tony has ever come to for a simple social visit. "This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you." Her eyes settle then on Julie and she smiles. "And you've brought a friend. A pleasure to meet you." ---- Tony smiles when Diana approaches, "Your highness," he says, Cordially. Since becoming a member of the JLA, and lending his weight to the Darkseid situation, Tony has gotten to work more with people he's wanted to know for a while, unfortunately Wonder Woman is not one of them. They've been acquaintances, by and large, knowing of one another and briefly passing ways, but always fleetingly. "This is Julie Power - also known as Lightspeed. She's part of the Power Pack, and is an assisstant at the Academy of Tomorrow." he looks to Julie, "Julie, meet Diana, Princess of Themyscira." he says warmly. He looks back to Diana, "She wants to help us deal with Darkseid. I thought I would bring her directly to you." ---- Julie looks at the impressive room during the short waiting time. As eventually Diana comes into the hall, she mutters two simple words, once the young woman notices that the Warrior Princess of Themyscira lays her eyes on her. "Costume on". With the simple words a ripple in the time-space continuum runs upwards, changing the civil clothes for her iconic magenta and black uniform with silver accents - and considdering they are in the inside of a building, it is the midriff free version Julie had adopted to deal with californian weather. Once the ripple had vanished, Julie went to a knee in an almost archiaic gesture of respect. "It's a honor for me, Princess." As Tony introduces her, she gets back on both her feet, nodding slowly "I would like to offer my help, yes. And possibly I could bring the rest of the PowerPack to help, which would be Gee, Mass Master and Energizer." With a short break she glances down at her feet, before she redumes. "I hope you can use the help of us." ---- It seems Diana's schedule and Tony's simply haven't synched up, yet. But, then, given the schedule she does keep, perhaps that's not a surprise. She doesn't have the benefit of Miss Potts to keep everything going in her absence. Perhaps, though, now that Donna has arrived, some of her workload will ease up. As Julie makes her extraordinary transformation in front of her, the princess arches a brow, though she still smiles. Well, that clears up the question as to how to address her. "Lightspeed. I see..." She glances to Tony speculatively for a moment and then smiles to the girl. "Forgive me, if this seems impolite. Gods know, we are certainly seeking as much help as we can to deal with this current crisis, but... How old are you? And your allies?" She doesn't know the Power Pack. Truthfully, she's only been in Patriarch's World about 18 months, now. But, even her culture has taboos against sending children to war. So, yes, there will likely need to be a certain amount of fast-talking necessary, here. Or divine intervention. ---- Tony Stark clears his throat, "Well, Julie here is legal, though I don't know about her siblings. I wouldn't bring outright children in on this." he says, somewhat flatly. The fact that Julie is barely legal herself doesn't exactly sit well with him, but he can't say what she can and can't do. "I'm..personally vouching for her." he says, hoping that that helps. Though because it's Tony, there's no indicator if his personal vouching is a good thing or bad. ---- Lightspeed smirks a little bit on the question "I could say we are old enough to deal with it, but I guess you would not take that for an answer, right? I donned my costume 8 years ago, together with the rest of the Pack, and I can say without telling lies that we have dealt with an entire alien race and one of the Horsemen of the Apokalypse in our first years." It was not bragging, just a stating of facts, their two most outstanding moments. Their most shining... and the one that Julie regrets most. A few seconds Julie is silent, then she smiles softly "As Tony said, I am adult, though not yet over the age of majority, and so is Gee." She doesn't say something about her siblings yet, but more hopes that the time she has been in costume speaks for itself. ---- Stark, Diana knows, is willing to vouch for Magneto. To a point. She's not particularly sure what to make of the man, really. As for the girl... Eighteen is young, but among the Amazons, not so young as to exclude her from the fight. Her siblings, however? That's another story. "I will not take anyone under eighteen, Lightspeed," the Amazon says gently to the girl. "If that means you and Gee, alone, so be it. But, I cannot knowingly, nor would I willingly, bring a child into battle. If you can accept that, I will welcome you. Our secondary assault requires reinforcements." She glances to Tony as she speaks, perhaps a hint of a question in her eyes, though she doesn't voice it just yet. ---- "I would hope it is not that difficult," the Amazon says with a lift to her brow and a wry smile on her lips. She does try to make herself accessible, after all. More's the pity she can't be more accessible than she is, though she has learned the value of gatekeepers on her time. She doesn't like it, but she understands it. "But, thank you for understanding, Lightspeed. I mean your allies no disrespect, but it is a matter of principle - even in this country, soldiers are not younger than 18." Unless they lie about their age, of course. But she doesn't go there. ---- Fighting for the right of Jack and Katie to come on this would be... a fight on a lost post. They should have earned that to now, but ask the adults. Lightspeed shook the head slightly at Tony "It might be better not to tell them if they shall not come to the front line - because if, I guess the two of them might find a way to get themselves there." Not that she could stop Jack of anything he intended to do. Bowing towards the Princess she gave her greeting. "I also thank for your precious time, Wonder Woman, and appreciate the possibility to help." ---- "You're both quite welcome," Diana tells the pair, now. "And, I do appreciate your offer of aid." She glances to Tony. "I would not have youngsters any nearer to the fight than the Watchtower. I do not know there is much they can do from there." Maybe help out with the relays. But, there's no way she'll let them through to the front lines. "I am reminded, though, Mr. Stark. Channel came to me some days ago with an analysis of the energy used to depower Superman. I have placed it in the Watchtower's databanks and energy storage vault, if you have not seen it. It is something, though, I think you and others with a greater scientific understanding than I should examine." Category:Log